ICBMG
The Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear, or ICBMG, was the first nuclear-capable Metal Gear model, with the earlier Metal Gear RAXA being a test model version of it. It was developed by rocket scientist Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov, partially based on the Metal Gear designs of Aleksandr Leonovitch Granin, recovered after the events of Operation Snake Eater. The ICBMG was a nuclear missile launch platform that could fly on a ballistic trajectory to infiltrate any country in the world and deliver its multi-warhead payload. Because of its immense size, a heavily modified version of the Saturn V rocket, which acted as a rocket booster for the ICBMG, was developed. Based on multiple independently targetable reentry vehicles (MIRVs), the solid rocket booster would propel it into space, then would reenter the atmosphere after arriving over its target. At an altitude of 3000 feet, the Metal Gear unit would separate and parachute down to earth, where it would launch miniature nuclear warheads. The ICBMG was initially believed to have been stolen by the renegade FOX unit and delivered to the San Hieronymo Peninsula. However, it was later revealed that the CIA had actually commanded them to steal Metal Gear and hand it over to the Soviets, pretending to defect in the process, and reigniting the Cold War, thus maintaining the CIA's influence in America's military affairs. However, the United States Department of Defense most likely had a hand in giving the mission, mainly to have FOX launch the ICBMG into Russia in order to tarnish the CIA's reputation. After Naked Snake destroyed Metal Gear RAXA during the San Hieronymo Takeover, he was informed that RAXA was merely the test model, and then witnessed the real unit, ICBMG, being transported via helicopter toward the base's underground silo complex. Ultimately, he was unable to reach the launch control room before Gene could begin the launch countdown, and resorted to destroying the unit itself. While it was fortunately unmanned and already attached to the top of the rocket (and thereby effectively defenseless) it was, however, said to be invulnerable to conventional weaponry. This was thanks to its incredibly thick armour, designed to prevent the Metal Gear unit's destruction prior to launch. In addition, any assault on the rocket could have caused the underground silo complex itself to be destroyed in the resulting explosion. Determined to stop the launch without any concern for his personal safety, Snake stormed the ICBMG himself, attacking with his RPG-7. However, at the same time, the troops he had inspired over the course of the incident helped him out by firing their own weapons. Although the rocket launched anyway, it quickly became clear that all of the combined firepower damaged it sufficiently: after detaching from the rocket, Metal Gear began to fall off course, with its nuclear payload launchers being fused shut, resulting in its destruction once it crashed back down to the ground. Weaponry *Nuclear Warheads *Recoiless Cannon *M1919 Trivia After finding the crate labelled "MADE IN USA," in which Metal Gear had been shipped, Naked Snake speculated that it was disguised that way to look like it was headed to Vietnam. Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops